Why Me?
by CrystalClear98
Summary: No seriously, I'd love to know. Peggy would love to know why there's some creepy dude with an eye-patch at her gran's funeral. She'd also like to know why nobody bothered to tell her that her granddad was alive and recovering from being a human popsicle. And another thing, why the hell is the super sexy bad guy winking at her? Rated K to T for swearing and teenagerness.


**Okay so I found this fic under my bed, all written out and awaiting editing and posting. It had been under my bed for about a year and half so I figured if I post a chapter a week it will, eventually, all be on here.**

Chapter One

It was raining. I hadn't bothered to take an umbrella. I wasn't crying. I only ever cry in private. They wouldn't let me see her will. Apparently she'd sent it off to someone. I didn't know who. I didn't care. All I could think about was how I hadn't been there to say goodbye. I'd left her all alone.

So there I was. Standing in the rain, watching them shovel dirt onto the coffin that now contained my grandma. I could see the social worker, hovering at the edge of the small group of people who knew gran. Waiting to swoop in and take me to the foster home. I'd grown up seeing those foster kids. I'd pitied them. I hadn't realised that one day I'd be one of them.

And then I saw the creepy dude with the eye patch and long black trench coat, standing next to an American SUV. He looked totally badass. It wouldn't have bothered me that he was there if it weren't for the fact that he was staring at me.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

"We have to go now." It was the social worker. An average height, chubby blonde woman in her mid-thirties with a face full of make-up, as though it somehow improved her face. I hated her. I hated her for the fact that she was taking me to the system. I hated her for hurrying me away from my gran's funeral. I hated her for the exasperation in her voice. I considered all the ways I could kill her in a matter of seconds. That chubby neck would easily snap. That nose would easily smash into her brains. I was considering the faults in these methods when a deep male voice behind me said,

"Excuse me ma'am, but I need to talk to Miss Carter for a moment." It was Eye-patch Dude and he was American, very American.

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility. We have to be going. We've wasted enough time standing around a grave." The social worker sniffed. Wrong thing to say. My fist connected with her jaw causing a popping sound that made everyone but me and Eye-patch Dude, wince. She screeched in pain her hands flew to her dislocated (and probably fractured) jaw and she ran for her car.

"You've been wanting to do that for a while haven't you?" Eye-patch Dude asked, eyebrows raised. He almost looked amused.

"Yep. Stupid bitch."

"I'm gonna get straight to the point here," he said pulling out an envelope, "My name is Nick Fury. This here is the Last Will and Testament of Peggy Carter. Your grandmother. It states that I'm to be your legal guardian, unless of course, you'd rather get put in the system."

Was he kidding? The system or a complete and utter stranger. There was no competition.

Looking back, maybe I should have asked him for some more details about himself, 'cause it turns out that Nick Fury ran a tight ship. Literally.

"You live on a boat?" Nick chuckled at my question and several of the other guys on what Nick had called a quin jet, looked amazed at the sound.

"It's called a helicarrier." Apparently that was the only explanation I was getting.

Nick left me in the charge of a guy named Phil Coulson. I liked the guy, he was genuine and sincerely kind.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother."

"Don't be, it's not like you killed her or anything."

"You probably don't know this but your gran was infamous around here."

"She was?" News to me. Phil was about to say something else when a tall brunette in a cat suit appeared, looked me up and down, then turned to Phil.

"The Director said that you're to debrief her. Tell her everything."

"The unabridged everything or?"

"Unabridged. Oh, and she's clearance level 7 and above. Nobody under level 7 needs to know she exists." And on that note she swung round and stalked off. I didn't like the way she spoke about me like I wasn't there. I mean seriously 'she' has a name and 'she' did not like the way that brunette bitch spoke to Phil! However Phil seemed fine about it, like he was used to it.

"Okay Peggy, you're about to hear the whole story. Whether you want it or not."

So Phil told me how after World War II my grandmother, who had been MI6 before and during the war, had joined forces with Howard Stark and they had started the Strategic Homeland of something or other that is now called S.H.I.E.L.D 'cause the other name is too bloody long. My new legal guardian was (just to make my life so much more difficult) the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

It kinda made me sad, to think that my grandma had achieved so much in her life and she never even told me. I sure would have taken all those threats a lot more seriously had I known that she could actually carry them out if it took her fancy.

Anyways the first week went by in the same fashion, the same routine. Every morning when I woke up, at 6:30 am I might add (which I was not happy about), I got dressed and went down to the level 7 canteen for breakfast. After that I went to the level 7 training gym where I got shown fancy defence and attack moves. I then proceeded to beat the crap out of the agent/sacrifice of the day. I ate lunch in the same canteen I ate breakfast in and then spent the afternoon exploring. I ate dinner in the exact same canteen as breakfast and lunch and then went to bed.

After then after the first week had passed Phil stopped by to see how I was doing.

"Hi Phil. Been up to any cool secret agenty stuff?" I never called Agent Coulson, like I was supposed to. I was Top Bitch of that flying death trap and everybody knew it. I do what I want, when I want. He rolled his eyes.

"How you doin' Peggy?"

"Good. Beat up Agent Ward today." I guess I didn't realise what an achievement that was, it had seemed an easy thing to do. Phil blinked then laughed.

"Well we'll have to send you someone tougher, won't we?" He seemed to think for a moment then pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He wandered away a little and when he came back he was grinning.

"I've arranged for you to train with two of our top agents."

"Really? Cool!" My only thought at the time was, _Hey maybe they'll actually beat me for a change! _ Phil went to say something when his phone rang again. He answered and walked away from me. _Why did every conversation and phone call have to be top secret?_

"I have to go oversee something. One of those agents I told you about will be at the level 7 gym in 10 minutes."

"What is it you're going to oversee?"

"Maybe Fury'll tell you later."

"Really?" Not the answer I was expecting. Phil looked at me for a second, with something akin to sympathy in his eyes.

"If he didn't plan to I'll badger him into it." Wow. That sounded determined.

"I like badgers. I always wanted to take one home after I visited Port Lyme Wild Animal Park. Or was it the rock python? Then again it could have been the African hunting dogs…" I mused, genuinely struggling to remember. Phil chuckled.

"Knowing you it was probably all of them."

"Mmmmmm… Probably." And on that note I skipped off in the direction of gym level 7 humming 'We're off to see the wizard'.

The level 7 gym is huge. It has climbing wall, a shooting range, fighting mats and a hell of a lot of weapons.

Today the usually busy gym was almost completely empty. Only one guy stood by the shooting range. He was wearing the usual S.H.I.E.L.D gear only with patches of purple. He had mousey brown hair and blue-grey eyes. To my delight he had two bows and two quivers of arrows at his feet. I fucking love archery.

"Hi, I'm Agent Barton, but you can call me Clint." He said upon seeing me.

"Peggy, but you probs already knew that." Clint laughed.

"Today I'm gonna start your archery training." Then he began showing me how to hold the bow and notch arrows. How to aim and pull back the arrow.

By the end of the three hour session Clint had me shooting like a pro.

"You're a natural. I've never seen _anybody _with a pullback that strong!" My first attempt had gotten stuck in the wall and when Clint couldn't get it out I gave it a go. When I pulled it out first time I impressed him even more as he thought it was stuck for good.

Anyway, we'd trained through lunch so we were headed to canteen 7 when Fury came marching towards me looking…well furious. I knew exactly what this was about.

"Uh oh…" Clint looked at me and said,

"Oh god, what did you do?"

"Nothing…much…"

"Peggy Carter you get your ass to my office right now!" I bowed my head and shuffled off to Fury's office.

When I got there I found everything exactly how I left it. Neat, tidy and plastered in blue tack.

"I don't want to know why you did it. I want to know _how_ you did it." Fury was stood in the doorway, probably so that I couldn't escape, hands behind his back. His expression was angry but intrigued.

"I got the blue tack from the abandoned supply cupboard in level 1."

"How?"

"If I tell you, you'll make sure it's sealed off." Something flickered across Fury's face.

"You used the air ducts didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Fury sighed.

"Can't you follow rules?"

"Rules were made to be broken." I shrugged.

"What about laws? What if I was to make a law saying you couldn't use the air ducts?"

"Laws were made to be broken too." Fury sighed in exasperation again. But I knew he was grinning inside.

"I have no idea what to do with you after summer. Agent Hill thinks boarding schools a good idea. Coulson originally thought we should train you to be an agent, but now he probably thinks something else entirely, given the circumstances." I was inclined to go with whatever Phil suggested. Not only because it would piss off Hill, but because I knew that Phil had my best interests at heart.

"What circumstances?" Fury looked at me for a second, then he was just about to tell me when Hill burst into the room.

"Sir, there's a quinjet waiting and a car at the landing site waiting." Fury patted my head and strode out of the room saying,

"Clean this up."

I looked around the room and sighed. If only I hadn't done such a darn good job. Didn't look like I was gonna get dinner let alone lunch.


End file.
